Golems in the 3WSR Universe
In the 3WSR Universe golems exist as giant monsters. Like other mythical creatures, they rarely interact with non-magic humans. A text published by the Colormen in the 1500s details their nature and origin: ...... Giant monstrosities that have existed since the earliest years of magic, these beings are not "naturally" born, nor are they alive as they possess no souls. In our research of these beings, we have found, much to our shock, that it takes a third party in order to bring a Golem into existence. They seem to be "summoned" or "created" from the earth itself, with Golems taking physical form based on the element it is representative of. To date, three subspecies of Golem have been identified: fire, ice and rock. Fire Golems are composed of magma, and their attacks are based on fire/heat. Ice Golems are composed of ice, and their attacks are based on ice/cold. And rock Golems are composed of stone, with some able to manipulate any stone within a certain reach, ans others attack with brute force alone The vary in size, depending both on the skill of the summoner/creator and the amount of magic used. They can be anywhere from 5 to 6 feet tall like humans, up to 50 feet tall. To date, the tallest ones found have been 150 feet tall, but require many mages to control and, if cut off from said mages, tend to fall apart very quickly. Their intelligence is also proportionate to the magic used to bring them to life. More magic= higher intelligence. In our studies, it has been found that almost all golems possess a "beast-like" level of intelligence, with less than 4 percent having developed human level intelligence; but even then this human level intelligence is no better than that of a small child. They are unable to comprehend complex ideas and in combat, are mostly driven by instinct. (NOTE: was later revealed that the vast majority of golems possessed no inteligence at all; instead being merely “puppets” controlled by a “puppeteer” or rather, a mage) While it is theoretically possible for other subspecies of golem to exist, to date none have been found. Because they are not technically "living" our research has found that Golems do not have to eat food for sustenance; they simply live off the magic that created them. Those with intelligence are extremely aggressive, given that almost all of them have been created solely for the purpose of combat. It is very difficult to fight golems- but it is doable when the proper tactics are used. To fight fire golems, spells involving supercooled water and and air have been found to be extremely effective; rendering their magma frozen solid and them unmovable. At this point, a strike to their body with the proper amount of vallerium can finish them off; though the right amou of force from a strong enough weapon of any material will also suffice. Similar principles apply to ice golems- fire spells and ones involving the manipulation of molten earth can melt ice golems into water; a state where the magic that summons them dissipates, for reasons we do not quite understand. Vallerium is not necessary, for once melted the ice golem is no more. Stone golems must literally be broken apart to be defeated. When struck with enough force, chunks of stone will fly off their body, these chunks no longer being magic containing, are therefore rendered inert. Scanning them with certain spells has revealed that in stone golems, the magic that created them is spread out in a specific way, and there are certain areas with high concentrations of the magic. It is found that once these "pools" are disrupted, the golem no longer functions and ceases to be. Vallerium does work, but compared to other beings, a larger amount is needed to achieve the desired effect. (NOTE: alternate methods were developed later on) It was a mystery for many years how Golems came to be, until the early 1100s, when a faction of mages called The Order of Masteri made themselves known, and declared war on the first generation of Colormen. In what proved to be a very lopsided war, less than a dozen Colormen were killed in the conflict, while the entire order of mages was slaughtered in battle. During the 14 battles that composed this war, the mages were observed creating beasts of magma, ice and stone, solving the mystery at last of who created golems: it was this faction of mages who solely possessed the spells needed to create them; when other factions wanted them, they were basically sold as commodities. Others, they went around the continent and created these beings to terrorize villagers for the sake of entertainment. Documents recovered from their stronghold in a remote part of Ordos showed how they created Golems. Deeming this kind of magic too dangerous to exist, all documents pertaining to creating golems were destroyed, with only a select few being spared for Colormen research. These copies were subsequently lost in the dark era; destroyed by the Man In Gold of the time to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands Once the Colormen finished investigating the Masteri castle, after setting the castle on fire they simply abandoned it and let nature reclaim it. When they found out about the golems that roamed the continent, the Cerulean line was given the task of traveling the world to ensure they were brought to an end. Thanks to the Cerulean bloodline, with the exception of a very small amount of Golems, they are now on the brink of extinctio; it is estimated less than 15 still exist; no new golems have been created for centuries following the annihilation of the Order of Masteri. ...... UPDATES: Coming soon Category:Miscellaneous Category:Elbaf